Il registratore
Era un giorno di una lunga e noiosa estate quando io, Suzy e Michael decidemmo di andare in vacanza nella vecchia casa di mia nonna, piuttosto isolata in campagna, circondata da un boschetto fitto. Noi amavamo le "avventure", perciò non avevamo tanti problemi nel passare del tempo lì. Presa la decisione, preparammo i bagagli e il giorno dopo partimmo, accompagnati da mia madre con la sua macchina. Arrivati a destinazione, ci salutò e ci augurò buona fortuna. La casa dall'esterno sembrava molto grande, aveva 4 finestre sulla facciata anteriore e un terrazzo sul tetto. Non ci viveva più nessuno e la pittura aveva assunto un color grigio sporco, con delle crepe sulle pareti. Aprii la porta della casa e la prima cosa che vidi fu un bellissimo quadro di mia nonna, di quand'era giovane. Dopo aver perlustrato la casa da cima a fondo scegliemmo una stanza al piano di sopra e sistemammo i bagagli. Io e Suzy eravamo nella vecchia stanza dei miei bisnonni, mentre Michael nella stanza di mia nonna. Si era fatta sera e ci annoiavamo, così decidemmo di fare una specie di falò all'aperto. Non avevamo legna, così Michael decise di andare nel bosco e di cercare qualche ramo. Passò quasi mezz'ora e il nostro amico ancora non si faceva vedere. Preoccupate, dopo aver preso una torcia, ci dirigemmo verso il bosco, quando per la strada apparve Michael. - Che cos'hai fatto per tutto questo tempo?! Eravamo preoccupate! - disse Suzy a Michael. - Perchè non hai preso la legna? Bastava che prendevi qualche rametto…- aggiunsi. - Ragazze, scusate. Ma non indovinereste mai cosa mi sia successo… Ho trovato un posto fighissimo! È una vecchia villa abbandonata. Non sono riuscito ad aprire la porta così sono tornato indietro per prendere un'ascia o qualcosa di simile… Per caso da tua nonna c'è qualche oggetto che può esserci utile? - mi domandò Michael. - Non lo so… - gli risposi. - Non riesci neanche ad aprire una porta?! Ahahah! Ci penso io, femminuccia! Da che parte devo andare? -lo canzonò Suzy, ridendogli in faccia. - Ti ci porto io, vediamo che sai fare, maschiaccio! - fece Michael di rimando, con un tono di sfida. Io non ero affatto d'accordo. - Non dovremmo entrare in case altrui anche se sono abbandonate, potremmo disturbare gli spiriti che vi ci abitano… " - Non dovresti pensare a queste sciocchezze… E poi ci staremo per poco, non preoccuparti, andiamo! - disse Suzy, tranquillizzandomi. E finii per convincermi anch'io. - Perfetto! Allora è deciso. Forza, seguitemi! - esclamò Michael mentre si incamminava per un sentiero. Dopo venti minuti ancora non eravamo arrivati. Ormai si stava facendo notte. - Quanto tempo ci vuole per arrivare a questo posto "fighissimo"?! Inizio a stancarmi. - si lamentò Suzy, nervosa. Michael le rispose che eravamo quasi arrivati. - Forse avremmo dovuto andarci di mattina. Non voglio fare la stessa fine che fanno i ragazzi nei film horror. - dissi ad entrambi Michael non perse l'occasione per rintuzzarmi. - Ormai è troppo tardi per ripensarci. Devi smetterla di vedere i film dell'orrore. Questa è la realtà. Non esistono i fantasmi, né tanto meno i mostri, perciò ora smettila e fai la seria. -Sto facendo la seria. E poi, solo perché non ne hai mai visto uno non significa che non esistono! Dovresti saperlo, sei un cristiano dopo tutto. - ribattei. - E se avessi ragione? Michael, sta' attento. Lo sai che nei film horror i primi a morire sono proprio gli scettici? - ironizzò Suzy. - Ma se nemmeno tu credi a queste cose! - le rispose Michael. - Tzs, penso che i pericoli mortali da film horror siano sciocchezze, però ci credo ai fantasmi! - ribattè lei. Ne avevo abbastanza e li interruppi. - Basta litigare! Ragazzi, ognuno è libero di credere a quel che vuole. - Hai ragione… Hey ragazze! Siamo arrivati! - esclamò Michael, eccitato. - Perfetto, ora ti mostro la mia forza, femminuccia. - disse orgogliosamente Suzy a Michael. E lui ribattè, piccato: - Vediamo, maschiaccio. Quando la mia amica arrivò davanti alla porta, scherzosamente bussò tre volte. Facendo ciò, quest'ultima cigolò sui cardini, schiudendosi parzialmente. Michael era sorpreso, eppure lui aveva usato tutta la sua forza per cercare di aprire quella dannata porta. - Visto? Bastava essere educati - fece Suzy trattenendo una risata. Davanti a noi c'era un piccolo corridoio, lungo forse tre metri. Lo percorremmo senza soffermarci a guardarne i lati. Era buio pesto, tanto che a stento riuscimmo a vedere la porta davanti a noi. C'era un buco sulla porta e da lì vedemmo la stanza dietro di essa. Questa volta bastò spingere per aprirla. Sulle pareti della stanza c'erano una testa di cervo e diverse lampade, al centro dell'ambiente un tavolo, una sedia all'angolo affiancata da un mobile e lungo uno dei lati si vedevano una finestra, un antico orologio e uno specchio. Mentre noi perlustravamo la stanza, Michael ci riprendeva con la sua videocamera. Ad un certo punto, la porta da cui eravamo entrati si spalancò bruscamente. Il nostro amico si avvicinò ad essa e vide una scatola, in un punto che prima non avevamo notato. Per curiosità, la prese e la mise sul tavolo. Dentro c'erano diversi disegni, presumibilmente fatti da un bambino, una bambola vecchia senza capelli e un registratore. Suzy, anch'essa presa dalla curiosità, accese quest'ultimo, attaccandolo alla presa che stava vicino alla sedia all'angolo. All'inizio non si sentiva niente, ma poi partì una strana canzone, probabilmente proveniente da un vecchio nastro all'interno, chissà. Iniziava con una melodia lenta, simile a una ninna nanna, ma inquietante. Poi, dopo qualche secondo, si iniziò a sentire una voce. «…Can your hear all the children weep? '' ''Chills of fear like a sawblade cutting deep…» Mentre Michael ascoltava la "canzone", riprendeva me e Suzy, che mostravamo gli strani disegni trovati nella scatola. Ad un certo punto, sembrò che il nostro amico avesse intravisto qualcosa di strano attraverso la videocamera. Per un attimo smise di mettere a fuoco su di noi, tentando di inquadrare qualcosa alle nostre spalle. Non vedendo altro, continuò a riprenderci. Ad un certo punto scorsi una strana figura che si muoveva velocemente, ma subito dopo Michael iniziò a sollevarsi dal terreno, facendo cadere la telecamera in un angolo. La spia rossa sul davanti era ancora accesa, quindi nel frattempo essa stava ancora riprendendo. Era come se qualcuno lo stesse strozzando. Io e la mia amica, per la paura, iniziammo a gridare. Quando il corpo del nostro amico, ormai esanime, cadde a terra, qualcosa trascinò Suzy nel piccolo corridoio da dove eravamo entrati. Io cercai di trattenerla per la mano, ma quella "cosa" era molto più forte, così cedetti e la porta si chiuse, intrappolando la mia amica in quel piccolo corridoio. Per pochi istanti vidi la sua faccia dal buco, ma poi scomparve inghiottita dall'oscurità, chissà dove. Ad un tratto la porta si aprì di nuovo e Suzy non c'era più. Per paura che quella cosa mi prendesse chiusi subito. Quando mi voltai, davanti a me c'era qualcuno, aveva le corna, era imponente ed era vestito come un "vichingo". Insieme a lui c'erano altri esseri, terrificanti come lui. In quell'istante la musica si fece più forte. Il corpo di Michael si rianimò lentamente, mostrando la sua faccia sfigurata. Era pallidissimo e si muoveva lentamente, seguendo la macabra musica, che sembrava legata a quelle "cose". La porta si aprì e apparve "Suzy", seduta in terra con le gambe incrociate, anch'essa aveva il volto sfigurato. Quell'essere non mi toccò nemmeno, ma mi sentii trascinata da una forza invisibile verso la sedia all'angolo, vicino al registratore. Mi incatenò le mani e io continuai a urlare per il terrore. La musica continuava… «…Once again there is pain '' ''I bring flames, I bring cold. '' ''I’m the blood red sandman, coming home. '' ''On this unholy night I will make you my own. '' ''Blood red sandman coming home again… » A questo punto mi venne in mente una cosa… ‘Tutto è cominciato accendendo il registratore, giusto?’ Allora mentre quei mostri continuavano a "cantare" io allungai la gamba per togliere la presa del registratore. Così facendo, la staccai. Quei mostri scomparvero insieme alla musica e alle catene che mi tenevano ferma. Era tutto finito? Mi alzai lentamente dalla sedia, provai a girare per la stanza… E sentii quella "cosa" prendermi da dietro. Ora vi starete chiedendo: "Come ha fatto a scrivere se è morta?" . Beh, la risposta a questa domanda spetta a voi… Oh! Dimenticavo... Non accendete mai un vecchio registratore, MAI. '' 'Se la vostra curiosità ''prenderà il sopravvento, non vi preoccupate. ''Verrò da voi e vi farò compagnia. Magari, vi ''''canterò una ninna nanna per farvi addormentare...'' Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Presenze Categoria:Media Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Morte Categoria:Creature Categoria:Filastrocca Categoria:Maledizioni Categoria:Musica